The little birds trap
by RobinB01
Summary: Robin was just looking for fun but something else found him instead.


Disclaimer I do not own young justice or the justice league, and I'm sorry for not putting this on my other 2 stories I was in a rush.

Robin was running around the watchtower exploring the different rooms because Batman had to go on a mission involving the Joker, and he said to Robin that nine was still too young to be going after villains like him. So here he was running from room to room, occasionally coming to see a league member to two as he went by. Eventually the Boy Wonder got really tired, which he found weird since he had great stamina because he had to chase down baddies sometimes.

Then Robin took into account where he was, he was at the door to the lab where everyone in the league, including the flash, which Robin found wasn't a good idea in the first place was allowed to check things like illnesses that were more serious than normal. He'd only been in here a couple of times so he went inside. "wow this place is sooo much bigger than I thought it was." he continues to explore deeper into the lab, then he tripped over something.

"man I must really be out of it." he looked down to see what he tripped over, it was a trip wire. "what is this doing in here?" then Robin heard what sounded like something popping, like a cap off a soda. He turned to the noise and found it was a canister of gas. Then he heard the computerized voice sound off. "Cave lockdown, toxic chemical leak, quarantine of infected area beginning now." the doors began to shut and lock the lab with Robin inside.

"crap, Batman's gonna kill me." Robin then reached for his communicator when it sounded off, it was Superman. "Robin where are you, there's been a gas leak." Robin started to feel light headed, " Clark. Need. Help. Feeling. Dizzy. Can't. Think. Can't. Breath. Passing. Out." Clark was hysterical now. " Robin! Stay with me, where are you!" Robin's reply was barely a whisper, "Med. Bay. Lab." then the line went dead.

"Flash, Green Arrow we have a problem. Get to the med bay lab now!" Superman flew down to the infected area to see a worried and stunned speedster, and an out of breath and panting Oliver. "what. The. Hell. Supes.?" Oliver gasped. "OH MY GOD! Why is Robin in there!" the Flash shot in. "Robin has been exposed to whatever chemical is in that room, and the computer has done an automatic lockdown, that room will run out of oxygen in an hour, and Robin is unconscious." Clark shot Barry a look which signaled him to go call Batman, so he sped off to do just that.

"what is it Flash can't you see I'm busy" Batman growled. "!" the Flash said gasping for air. Batman's eye slits widened, then the screen cut to black. In what seemed like 2 seconds the Batman was walking through the zeta beam.

"Recognized, Batman, 02"

-back with Robin-

Robin slowly began waking up, still a little hazy he sat up then winced and grabbed a near by table for support, 'dammit, can't breath, chest hurts like hell.' he then began walking towards the automatic door, then slumped against it when it didn't open. 'crap, Batman's really gonna kill me hehehe.' with dazed eyes he looked up to see Clark and Oliver waving their hands trying to get his attention, when they did Oliver clicked on his communicator. "hey kid, you okay in their?" Robin stood up and spoke, "Not. So. Good. Ollie. Can't. Breath. Well. And my. Chest is. Throbbing." Robin then took a sharp breath of air winced "Ahh" then clutched his side and fell to the ground.

Batman came running with Barry up to Clark and Oliver, "What. The. Hell. Happened. Clark?" Batman growled and Oliver flinched. Clark motioned to the window where Batman looked in horror at his little bird collapsed on the floor, holding his side. Batman began fiddling with his wrist computer, then stuck something to the control panel of the lab. He set everything up and began turning on vents to suck the gas out. Batman then turned on his communicator. "Robin can you hear me?" Robin twitched and gave Batman a shaky thumbs up and chuckled into his com weakly.

"listen, you have to put on your oxygen mask now, I turns on the vents and the gas is going to be sucked out of the room." Robin shakily stood up and leaned on the wall for support. Batman could hear his breathing hitch as he fumbled with his utility belt, he took out the mask and was about to put it on his face when he stopped. "Robin what's wrong." Batman said concerned as to why his protege wasn't putting on his mask. Robin then whispered a reply, "The. Mask. Is filled. With the. Gas. Batman. Feeling. Dizzy. Can't. See. All. Blurry. I-I'm s-s-sorry." tears began falling down his face.

"Robin!" Batman yelled as his protege, his ward, his son fell to the floor and went limp. The device Batman set up beeped and then he broke the glass and jumped through to get to his son, he went over to Robin and felt for a heart beat. It was faint but it was there, he picked up Robin and went straight for the medical ward. Batman laid Robin in one of the beds and hooked him up to an I.V., heart monitor and breathing tube. "Clark, go find out what caused the gas an-" Batman was interrupted by a gasp and then a weak voice, "t-trip w-wire, j-j-joker to-toxin, new s-st-stuff." Robin said breathlessly then shut his eyes. The hearts monitor began to spike, his heart rate became more rapid, "Dick, clam down!" Clark yelled, then Batman took Dick's hand and the hearts rate began to slow down to a steady rate.

"alright Clark, fly through the room look for the canister and don't hit any trip wires or you'll start more gas, and bring me a sample so I can make an antidote." the Dark Knight then turned back to his son. Superman left to do as he was told, while Batman was sitting in the infirmary Barry and Oliver were called to a mission. Superman came back with a sample of the gas and a note from the Joker, "umm Bats, I-I think this is for you." he handed Batman the sample and the note, he stuck the gas into his utility belt and as it started making an antidote he read the note.

'hey there Batsy, hope the little birdie likes my new gas, it has a special think in it just for super blue. Oh and by the way, tell him that Lexie says hi.' Batman begins to crumble the paper, but then Batman realizes what the Joker meant in the note. He looks up at Clark who was about to feel the boy's temple. "wait! Clark don't!" Clark then pulls his hand back almost instantly. "what is it Bats, I was just going to check if he has a fever." Batman looked down at Dick who was breathing heavily and holding his chest tightly, Batman almost mumble, anger clear in his voice, "Joker put kryptonite in the gas." Superman's eyes widened as he looked down at the little boy.

Batman then took a device out of his utility belt and began un hooking the breathing tube in Robin's mouth and nose, he looked up at Batman with glazed eyes. "this is going to hurt a little." Batman mumbled, Robin nodded as he inserted the device into Robin's mouth. Clark asked confused, "what are you doing?" "getting the kryptonite out of his system." Batman replied, as Batman clicked the button Robin's body convulsed, his eyes were shut tightly and he looked as if he wanted to scream out in pain but couldn't. Finally the device stopped and Robin stopped convulsing.

He then stuck the device, along with the kryptonite, into his belt noticing how Clark was uncomfortable. Robin's breathing returned to normal, his heart rate stabilized, and he fell asleep. "are you sure he's going to be ok?" Clark asked. "yes, he's going to be fine, I got it out of his system." Batman replied while stroking Dick's hair, "he's gonna be fine."Robin was holding onto the Bat's cape while he slept, and Superman saw the unexpected, he saw Batman, the cold hearted emotionless Batman, smile.

End

Review plz : )


End file.
